A Bitter Sweet End
by LindsayC
Summary: Lily and James Potter have been married a little over a year. They just had a son, Harry. The year ahead is unstable. Friends will change. Life will change. This fic is formaly know as "The Last Year".
1. Default Chapter

****

"A Bitter-Sweet End"

By: LindsayC

Disclaimer: Yes I am the one and only J. K. Rowling. I have decided to give you all the real prequel to Harry Potter. This is focused on the last year of Lily and James Potter's lives. 

Now if you actually believe that, then you're an idiot. Well, idiot is putting it lightly. I mean really if J. K. Rowling did write a prequel, she would publish it, not post it on ff.net. So obviously I own nothing. Well maybe some characters in later chapters, and the plot. (Duh!) 

Ok I decide to start this fic out with the end. I guess its sort of a prologue. I've been writing this story in my head for a couple weeks and finally started writing it. So start reading please.

Chapter One: The End.

__

It was an early morning phone call, December,

That got my attention

They called to tell me that you had gone.

You were the strength of all my hopes and inspiration

You are the music in my song.

Sometimes what doesn't seem so fair

Its what makes us more aware

I know you're smiling

I know you're singing

And I know that you're in a better place 

Where angels wings caress you

But I still miss you………… 

From: _Early Morning Phone Call by Zac Maloy_

Tears fell from the face of Rubius Hagrid. He stood there in the rubble of what was formerly the house of Lily and James Potter. They're bodies' lie awkwardly among the destruction. The eerie thing was, they looked alive but the pain of a death was frozen upon their faces. 

"Not them." Hagrid thought. More tears flooded down his face. He heard a faint noise close by. It resembled the cries of a baby. Harry. 

Hagrid franticly searched for Harry. He found him in his nursery or what was left of it. He was sprawled out one the floor wailing. There was a cut on his forehead. Hagrid grabbed him and held him thanking god that he was still alive. 

Harry had calmed down and looked up at him and smiled. His reassuring smile sobered Hagrid. It seemed like and eternity waiting for ministry officials and Dumbledore to arrive. 

"Hagrid! It's not true! Please say tisn't true!" Sirius franticly said as he ran toward him.

"It is." he said with a solemn look on his face. 

"No! How could he? I…. I…."

"It's aight, Sirius. It wasn't meant to happen, but Harry is still alive. He destroyed Voldermort. The dark times are over now. All because of Harry."

"How will he ever know? How will this boy ever know how great his parents were? Were. It's all my fault. I…. I…" Sirius stammered.

"No, Sirius. Ya ain done nothing wrong. Voldemort killed em not you." Hagrid said comfortingly. 

"But I trusted him…." Sirius said quietly.

"What…" Hagrid said with a confused look. He wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Give Harry to me Hagrid, I'm his god father." demanded Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I've got orders from Dumbledore." He still was confused with what Sirius had said before. He had _trusted him._ Who? Not you-know-who? 

"Then take my motorcycle. I have to take care of something," Sirius commanded. There was a popping noise and Sirius was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was crazy with anger. How could Peter do it? His friend of ten years! Why? These questions didn't seem to matter anymore when Sirius finally found Peter. Vengeance was running through him in the place of blood. He stormed over to where Peter was standing. Waiting.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I trusted you! Lily and James trusted you!" He raised his wand at Peter. He hesitated waiting for a response, but Peter smiled. 

The next few moments went by in a blur. Peter cut of his finger. The pain did not bother him though. "HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS? LILY AND JAMES! YOUR SUPPOSED BEST FRIENDS!" he yelled making sure everyone heard. Peter raised his wand.

"What…" said Sirius who was completely puzzled?

There was a blast. Sirius fell back, but was shielded from it. When it was over. Peter had disappeared and there were bodies lying in the street. Then the screams came. Then the ministry officials.

The next hours were unreal to Sirius. No matter what he did? No one believed him. Not a soul. By the end of the day he found him self in a cell of Azkaban. His world ended with them. His best friends. Lily and James Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, a funeral was held for Lily and James Potter. Remus Lupin held back his tears as he spoke at the funeral about his friends. The were so many witches and wizards that were morning the loss of Lily and James, but only a handful knew them. James family had been killed earlier that year. So had Lily's family, except for Petunia, her sister. 

After the funeral, the people that did know Lily and James gathered. 

"Where is Harry?" asked Christina Meyers.

"I gave him to his aunt and uncle. He is safe there." Dumbledore said.

"But sir, Petunia and Vernon hated Lily. They…" Christian protested.

"Are the only family he has now." interrupted Dumbledore. "Arrabela has agreed to watch over him. Until he returns to our world."

"Albus, that's ten years away." Remus said.

"There is no other choice."

This seemed so unreal to everyone. The last year had been unbelievable. A year ago no one would have believed this would happen, not one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok this is my first fic. *cheers* Please review. I would love to know what you have to say, and I want to know the truth because nobody likes a liar. At least not me. So anyways please review. I will continue this story if I find that people like it. So if you want more you have to 


	2. The Begining

****

"A Bitter-Sweet End"

By: LindsayC

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling. (Duh) Therefore, I don't own any thing that you recognize.

A/N: Yes, it's been a while since the last time I updated, but I just moved so my mind was preoccupied with other things. So here is the long awaited chapter two for those who were waiting. I can only count one though.

Chapter Two: The Beginning

__

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

You Get Me, Michelle Branch

It was mid afternoon of July 1980, and two women were laughing over a cup of tea. It was mid afternoon of July 1980, in a secluded area of England, and two women were laughing over a cup of tea. Better yet, two witches at the age of twenty were laughing over a cup of tea.

Lily Potter and Christina Meyers were best friends. They had been since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had long flowing red hair, pale skin and emerald eyes. She was married to James Potter, her long time boyfriend. They had been married a little over a year, and Lily was pregnant with their first son. Actually, she could go into labor any minute. This made James extremely nervous. Lily had to practically kick James out the door that morning so he would go to work. Christina had shiny brown hair that was shoulder length. It always reminded Lily of a flowing sheet of dark chocolate-yum. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she had skin the color of cinnamon. Her parents were originally from Peru. Lily was always jealous that her friend was perfectly tanned while she could pass off as an albino. Christina was currently in a relationship with Sirius Black, long time friend. Well, actually she had a secret obsession with him since her fifth year at Hogwarts. They didn't hook up until a day after Lily and James's wedding. It was on and off for a couple months. Then two months ago they moved in with each other. In Lily's eyes both were having trouble adjusting.

The top ten reasons why one shouldn't live with Sirius Black, according to Christina: 

10. When attempting to cook, he finds it necessary 

to treat it as if it were a quidditch. The food 

would be the balls and the pots and pans would

be the goal posts. Sirius is all seven players and 

adds his own colorful commentary.

9. He frequently puns his own name. For example,

"I'm serious." "No you're not! I am!" It was cute

in school, but now it's a bit redundant. 

8. He has conversations with me when he is brushing

his teeth. Therefore, I cannot understand him. I 

just nod and smile.

7. In addition, he squeezes the tube of toothpaste from

the center of the tube instead of the end.

6. He prides in the fact that he got the most detentions

in our year even though its been three years.

5. Not only does he cherish that accomplishment,

he wants his own children to break his record.

(The man will never grow up)

4. Once he comes home from work, he strips down

until he is only wearing his boxers. Its not that I

object to the lovely view, but he did it front of my

stepsister, Jeannine.

3. Well since my stepsister and I hate each other, she

shamelessly gawks at him undressing him with her

lovely sapphire eyes. Guess what he does? He just

smiles one of his cocky smiles, and after she leaves,

he gloats at how jealous she was. However, I'm sure

he was complimenting himself more than me.

2. Well on a regular basis he calls me "Christina" like 

everyone else does, but during sex, he only manages

to get out "Chris" and he isn't really worked up yet.

Two more syllables and he wouldn't sound gay.

"So what's number one," Lily managed to get out after laughing at her friend.

"Well, it seems he's only using me to his benefit. I know this, but I'm falling for him." Christina sighed. Lily tried to fight her laughter because she knew her friend was serious, (a/n no pun intended) but she couldn't help it.

"What!" Christina yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you sound really corny." Lily said still trying not to laugh at her friend. "I'm falling for him," she said in a mocking tone. Christina blushed at the floor feeling stupid for a moment.

"Wait just one second!" Christina spat. "I always listened to your rants about James, and some of them were just paranoid little nothings. So don't you dare go on…" She stopped immediately when Lily grabbed her stomach. 

"Lily! Are you okay?"

"Oh dear god! I think its time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright! I finally got this done! I've been so busy. I promise more frequent updates. Thank you to those who reviewed. Questions? Comments? Snide remarks? Then please review. Reviews are good and are great motivation. You want more, then you must review. I think I made my point. Review!


	3. Gender Blender

****

"A Bitter Sweet End"

By: LindsayC

Ok, after the lovely reviews left, I sat down and spit out several chapters. Yes, I do mean several. However, being the procrastinator that I am, I feel the need to forget to type the damn things up. I shall wait and see how many more readers I get before posting the other chapters. Come readers! Come to me! I'm feeling slightly insane today. Not that you care. I just have to type needless things to make me feel important. 

Ok, so this chapter is very humorous. I mean after the first chapter, which made me cry, I felt the need to lighten things up. For those who know me, you will see my insane side come out in this chapter. It's Harry's birth! So read now unless I frighten you.

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

I really couldn't find a song for this one. I thought I could use "Dude (looks like a lady)" by Aerosmith, but I read the lyrics and it didn't work. So sorry, no song. I might stop the whole song thing. It really is unnecessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 3: "Gender Blender"

"Name?"

"Potter." 

"Married?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Dammit"

James Potter looked incredulously at the homely nurse. He was too panicked to be flattered. His wife was having a baby and here is a nurse hitting on a tall, gangly, cute, dorky guy with glasses. Well, James was thinking more along the lines of here is a nurse so ugly you have to tie a piece of meat around her neck for the dogs to play with her hitting on a roguishly handsome man with glasses and messy black hair that was undeniably sexy. Ever since he married Lily, whom he thought was absolutely gorgeous, he thought very highly of himself. He was young and settled in life, and he had a promising future. Perhaps he was a little flattered.

Disappointment had faded the nurse's haggard face. She finally replied, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but you'll have to wait out here. Your wife is in labor now."

James stared at her in disbelief. "You're asking me to wait?"

"Mr. Potter, you are to late. The doctors cannot be bothered now. Please take a seat."

"TOO LATE! I beg your pardon, but I don't remember you doctors setting an exact time for the birth of my child! If you did I don't recall it. Otherwise, I would have gladly rearranged my schedule and be here for my wife!"

"Dear god man? Shut it!" replied the all to uncomforting words of Christina. "Just sit down and try to," she said this in a calmer tone, "well, just sit."

"Is she ok?" asked a now calmer James.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but last I saw her it was 'Oh dear god this hurts'," she said that with little enthusiasm. It certainly didn't help James any.

"How did you know she was in labor?"

"Well…" She and James were both distracted by a sudden outburst from Nurse It.

"I have never been so insulted in my life!"

"I'm sorry miss! I honestly thought you were a man," exclaimed Remus Lupin. Let us now clap for his stupidity.

"How dare you!"

"Well, you can bla… I mean, shame on you Remus," Sirius Black said hoping Ms. Man wouldn't catch his flub. It was at this moment Peter Pettigrew busted through the doors briefly causing Nurse Ugly to forget about her recent insults.

"I see you two got the owl from Christina," Peter said. He looked at the nurse, but did so without shock or amazement. "Oh, hello. Please sir, I'd like to know where I could find Mr. and Mrs. James Potter?" The nurse's face grew red. She began to shake with fury while Peter kept on.

"You know, I don't believe I've seen many men in this field of work. Not that I'm mocking you in any way. Hell, I'd love to work with many women. That would…" Peter paused as he looked at the nurse who was about to explode. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you three made it," Christina yelled. James was biting his lip to keep from laughing. Remus and Sirius had a look of relief on their faces. Peter was still unaware of the situation at hand. Nurse Man was t-minus ten second to explode. "Well, uh, I don't know about you guys, but, um, I'm thirsty, err hungry," she was trying to make a story on the spot, something she was never really good at, "So, uh, I think we should go eat in the uh, um…"

"Dining Hall?" James helped.

"Yes, that is a good place"

"Yes, a designated area to eat is good." Remus said.

"Well, I'm not really hungry," replied a still clueless Peter said.

"Yes, you are," commanded Sirius.

"Thank you madam for your help," Christina said to the nurse putting emphasis on nurse. Peter looked crestfallen. The five walked rather quickly away from Nurse Man. Neither had a clue where they were going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I'm sorry that is the end of this chapter. Want more? You have to review. I got more chapters waiting to be typed. Oh, word to the wise, do not put Dawn in the dishwasher as a substitute for dish detergent unless you like big messes. Until next time kiddies!


End file.
